


Into The Woods

by hexedmaiden



Series: Dom's Horror Short Story Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "I roll my head between my shoulders trying to pop my neck. I let out a soft sigh as I hear a small crack sound. I start to scan the crowd again and that’s when I spotted her. Petite, blonde, and brown-eyed. My type. I peek at her over the frames of my sunglasses. I watch her pass where I lounge on the grass."Please know that this is a work of fiction and similarities to real crimes, killers, or victims are pure coincidence. This is written for entertainment and not to be taken seriously.
Series: Dom's Horror Short Story Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546735
Kudos: 1





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> My second story in my horror short story collection! Thanks everyone how has read my first one, I hope you enjoy this one as well. I haven't had any beta readers for these so any mistakes found are my own!

The bright sun shines above me as I sit in the grass on a small hill. I enjoy the heat on my skin, the slight breeze that blows through every few minutes. The clouds overhead provide some shade once in awhile. There’s supposed to be a chance of rain today so there’s far less people in the park today. Good news, less people who would disturb me. Bad news, it’s slim pickins out here.

I lean back with my arms behind me, closing my eyes behind my sunglasses as I tilt my head to the sky. I can hear dogs bark each other before their owners pull them away. Children are laughing and screaming. People walking by chatting to one another. The occasional skateboarder or rollarskater whizzes by. 

I roll my head between my shoulders trying to pop my neck. I let out a soft sigh as I hear a small crack sound. I start to scan the crowd again and that’s when I spotted her. Petite, blonde, and brown-eyed. My type. I peek at her over the frames of my sunglasses. I watch her pass where I lounge on the grass. 

This world is nothing but predators and prey. You’re either hunting or running.

I stand up and dust the ass of my shorts off, then make my way down the hill. I keep her in my sights as I weave my way through the people. She seems to have a one-track mind. I haven’t seen her look anywhere but straight ahead. I’m not gonna let myself think she’s easy prey. The scar on my side twitches at the memory from the last girl. 

I follow her as she leaves the main section of the park to head towards the trails. She looks at the map for a second. I stop and crouch down and pretend fix an untied shoelace. I glance up through my sunglasses and watch her take a look at the people behind her. I stand up and walk toward her as I push my sunglasses on the top of my head.

“You look lost!” I smile at her. She looks a little bashful at me.

“Luckily, they got maps here.” She returns a smile.

“I’d say double lucky for you because I’ve walked these trails almost all my life and I’d be happy to walk with you. Also its better to travel in pairs, us women need to stick together.” I joke with her. 

“Well I can’t argue with that.” She laughs and shakes her head at me. Fuck she’s cute. 

It’s kind of a shame she might not make it out of these woods alive.

“Do you want the turtle or deer trail?” I inquire. 

“Let’s go turtle then if I don’t die from being out of shape, then deer?” She inclines her head. 

“Sounds like a plan.” I slide my sunglasses back over my eyes as the two of us begin walking into the woods. 

The trail is a dirt path, you can see some rock and roots that are breaking through the earth. If you don’t pay attention you could trip and break your neck. Who knew nature could be so deadly? The sun peeks through the trees and the birds sing to one another as we walk up a small hill. I take a side look at her, she’s doing just fine. Doesn’t look at all worn out yet. She does look happy however, a smile reaches her eyes as she talks to me. 

“I’m glad to have company on this walk. I’m new to town and it’s great to finally meet someone that either doesn’t live in my building or isn’t a coworker. Not that there’s anything wrong with them, but it’s nice to talk to someone about something other than work.” She turns her head toward me, I swear the sun is reflecting off her pearly white teeth.

“It’s really nice to have someone walk with me. Usually I’m alone so it’s a nice change for once. I totally know how that is, I’ve got a few friends I still talk to from high school, but I don’t get to catch up with them as often as I’d like to.” Every lie has a hint of truth in it. 

“Oh man, that’s a bummer.” She says sincerely and scrunches her nose like she’s smelled something rotten. 

“Yeah, sadly it comes with being an adult.” I purse my lips. She nudges my shoulder with hers. I look at her. 

“Okay, no more sad talk.” She smiles at me a little and it’s infectious so I smile back as we continue walking. 

Maybe we can both walk out of the woods together. It’s a lovely thought. I could get to know her, meet her friends, go on dates together. I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about how much lovelier it’ll be when I lay her in the grass, and watch her gasp for air with my hands on her throat. 

We finish the turtle trail and start the deer trail. The two of us reach the halfway point as the sun starts to set, the sky has turned a pinky orange. The air around us has gotten cooler. Not enough that you could see your breath, but not far off. At the pace we are going we hit the last bit of trail in no time. I don’t have much longer until the forest thins out and we’ll be seen by others. 

I twist my foot in front of the other to trip myself and fall towards the woods. Knowing that she would rush over to check on me. I start to tell her “oh I must have tripped over a rock” and she sticks her hand out to me to help me up. I grab her hand and pull her down in the grass next to me. 

“Oops!” I say when I move myself to hover over her. My face just hands width away so I can watch her as she starts to laugh and then she gasps. A brief look of confusion then panic crosses her face when she notices my arms above my head and the rock in my hands. Before she can draw breath to scream I bring the rock down on her. Again & again, & again. When I finish she looks like a beautiful yet macabre Picasso painting and I’m mostly an all red Jackson Pollock. 

I licked my lips and I can taste her, it drives me crazy. 

She’s as sweet as I knew she would be.


End file.
